The Passage of Time
by HoodiniDXD
Summary: James O'Connell is Soldier 76. He has a self assigned task: To figure out who caused the fall of Overwatch. But with an old flame and old problems arising, and a new threat on the horizon, things are about to change. Tracer x an OC S76!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch or its ideas. I only own my OC.**

 **Hey, guess who is back with another story idea! So just letting you know, Tracer is gonna be pretty OOC at some points, and Soldier 76 has been not replaced, but I've changed his identity and personality to fit the story idea.**

 **It's Tracer x S76 by the way, if you couldn't figure that out.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **~TPoT~**

"…in other news, the World Security Bureau continues its investigation on the recent attacks made on multiple WSB facilities and former Overwatch installations. Overwatch was, of course, what the WSB was founded over, after allegations of corruption and various violations of human rights caused the group to shut down…"

The radio suddenly went silent, startling the two man group, the silence which returned becoming unbearable.

The two shifted uncomfortable, holding on tightly to their weapons. The rest of their team watched unimpressed, the heavy weapons and jet black gear reminding them of where they were.

"Stay focused. We're not here to have fun, and we are sure as hell not here to get killed because you two wanted to listen to the radio!"

The two stood up stiffly, their commander's words cutting through the silence like a hot knife through butter.

"As punishment, you two are gonna scout the next floor. Alone."

 **~TPoT~**

A man stood quietly behind the two, his red and white sports jacket and mask making it obvious that he wasn't a part of the team.

"Janna, why did we take this job in the first place?"

"John, you and I both know we need the money. It's our fault that we were too stupid to realize the risks before it was too late."

"I guess, but we both could've gone for something safer. You are the person I want to start a family with, I don't want to lose you just because we needed cash."

The man watched on quietly. These two were still young. While he was ruthless, he wasn't heartless.

The two froze at the electric whine that came from behind them.

"Make a single sound, and you're dead."

That didn't mean that he shouldn't keep up appearances.

The two watched the man come from the darkness, his boots making quiet footsteps as he strode towards them. The gun he held looked menacing enough, with the mere appearance of it making their guns look like toys. They looked towards his face, and their reflections from his goggles stared back. With his face being covered by a red and black scarf, they only knew he was human by his jet black hair, with only a few gray hairs showing his age. They both thought they were as good as dead, before the man's voice cut through the silence.

"Go home."

They both turned to each other, before placing their guns on a nearby desk.

"Thank you."

The two ran out of the room and turned before going down the stairs, the only thing on their minds were how lucky they both were, and the number 76 on the man's jacket.

 **~TPoT~**

"Where are those two newbies?"

"Probably ran off. They seemed too scared to do anything properly."

The commander grunted.

"It doesn't matter. The WSB wants us to rob this place."

"Why would they want us to rob an old Overwatch headquarter? Don't they technically own this place?"

The commander turned and stared at the mercenary who dared to question him.

"You ever heard of the term, 'curiosity killed the cat?'"

The man shut up.

"There's the vault. Whatever is in there, we bring it to them and we get our mone-"

He was interrupted by the low hum of electricity flowing through the building.

"What the hell? They said that the power here hasn't been up in years."

The sound of a television turning on filled the room, and the darkness was chased away by the light of the television.

"Today marks the fifth anniversary of James O'Connell's untimely death. Five years ago, an attack on Overwatch's leader and his team not only marked the death of Overwatch, but the end of his life. With his death brought Overwatch to the end of its story, with one final bloody and dark chapter. From the ashes, came the WSB-"

 ***BANG***

The gunshot rang through the building, followed by the shattering of glass and the cracking of sparks.

"Shame, I always loved that TV."

The room erupted into chaos, with all remaining team members being startled by the new voice and spraying into the darkness and wherever their team was not. Tables were ripped to shreds, the many bullets flying into the faded walls, causing dust and drywall to fill the room in a fog. Anything that wasn't a person was destroyed, and soon the gunfire faded into silence, as the team quickly reloaded, their empty magazines dropping onto the floor.

"I-is he dead?"

A gasp and a thud was heard, and the team swiveled their heads only to see the gun and flashlight of a team member on the floor.

They sprayed at where he previously was, their pay and individual lives the only thing that they cared about.

One by one, the team was picked off. Some were knocked out and pulled away, while others were dragged away kicking and screaming. The numbers dwindled, until only the commander remained.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN WALK IN AND DESTROY MY OPERATION?! HUH?! I. WILL. KILL YOU!"

He shot randomly through the darkness, his shotgun sending unforgiving pellets into the night.

He felt a hand clasp around his throat, and he was slammed against a wall.

"Game over, chump."

The last thing he saw was the masked man's blood red goggles and a fist.

 **~TPoT~**

"Wake up."

The commander awoke to a throbbing pain in his head, and he opened his eyes to see himself hanging out of a window, suspended by a piece of rope tied around his ankles. The ground was upwards, and it seemed as if the buildings on the horizon

"Here's how this is gonna work. You tell me what you were doing here, and you won't end up like your buddies down there."

He looked down, and saw the bodies of his team laying on the ground. His eyes widened, but all he did was spit at the masked man.

"I'm not telling you shit!"

The masked man leaned towards the commander.

"Are you sure you want to say that, _Peter?"_

Peter's eyes widened. How'd he get a hold of his real name?

"That's right. I know all about you. How you've been working for the WSB for a while, and how your wife misses you terribly. Although I do find it strange that she calls out your name when her and your friend go at it."

Peter paled. He wasn't so sure about this anymore.

The masked man sighed, before he brought a knife to the rope, ready to cut.

"Wait, wait! I'll talk!"

He smirked under the scarf covering his face, not that Peter could see it.

"The WSB hired us to find something in this old building. If we found it, then we were to bring it to them. If we didn't find anything, we were supposed to torch this place to the ground."

"Where were you supposed to meet?"

"London! We were supposed to bring whatever the thing in the vault was to London!"

The masked man made a sound of approval, before reaching out to cut the rope.

"WAIT, I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING I KNOW!"

They both were interrupted by a blue flash in the distance. The masked man unconsciously rubbed at his left ring finger under his glove.

"What the hell was that?!"

The masked man sighed.

"An old memory."

With that, the rope was cut. Peter screamed, and hoped for some miracle to happen.

He closed his eyes, fearing his oncoming death, only for it to not come. He landed softly in the trash disposal, the groans of his very alive team members and the horrible smells welcoming him.

 **~TPoT~**

"Whew! Made it in record time too!"

Lena Oxton breathed in the fresh air. Even though she was head of security of the WSB, field ops rarely made their way to her. She stretched quietly, before a voice in her earpiece interrupted her silence.

"Lena, are you there?! Lena, respond!"

"Yes, Richard! I'm here. Calm down, mate."

Richard Henderson had been her partner for the last two months, and he tended to take things too cautiously.

"Well, it's not my fault you're always on radio silence when you're not supposed to be!"

"Well get used to it, cause I'm about to do it again! Bye luv!"

Lena took off her earpiece quietly looked forward into the night, spotting the old building in the distance. She looked down and took off her gloves to see the plain gold band on her left ring finger.

Five years. Five years since she lost him. Five years since he took her heart with him to his grave. She missed James dearly, remembering every fond moment they had together. Their marriage was short-lived, but she considered those few months to be the best months of her life. She felt unstoppable with him at her side.

She felt a tear trail down her face. She quickly lifted her aviator goggles up and wiped it away.

"You aren't getting paid to cry, Lena…"

She sighed, before straightening. She moved closer to the building, and saw memories flash through her mind.

"I remember this place…I met James here. We both were just starting our time in Overwatch. I remember knocking him flat on his back when I turned that corner…"

She ran a hand through her brown hair. She briefly wondered if this was some sort of WSB test. She knew that the alert came unusually late, and she luckily was in the area. It was happy hour at the local pub, and she was attempting to drown her sorrows in alcohol.

"He was so cute with that blush on his face. So apologetic too. I knew I was in love with that Canadian…"

She sighed, before slowly turning and looking at the masked man behind her. She took in his black and white bomber jacket, noticing the number 76 on it.

"Didn't your mum ever tell you that it was rude to listen in on other people?"

The man almost seemed sheepish, fiddling with his gun before relaxing.

"You seem more prepared for a game of airsoft instead of breaking into a R&D lab. Why don't you just hand whatever you stole to me and we can both go our separate ways?"

Lena kept the flirty tone in her voice, liking how it seemed to throw off the man. She leaned forward and smirked.

"What's wrong luv? Have a bit of a crush on me? I'm warning you, I'm more than just a pretty face…"

The man straightened and readied up.

"No…I just wanted to warn you."

"Warn me about what? You?"

Lena was confused at the wave of nostalgia she felt, and she became annoyed at the seemingly condescending tone the man had.

"Exactly."

She sighed in disappointment, before giggling.

"You must be a nutter! You truly don't know who you're dealing with."

He cleared his throat, before speaking.

"Lena Oxton, codenamed Tracer. 29 years old, head of security for the WSB."

Lena snorted. He must have thought he was smart, searching her up, but before she could reply, he continued.

"A former pilot, you volunteered to fly a prototype which was designed to be able to teleport. Unfortunately, it malfunctioned and it disappeared mid-flight. You were thought to be dead. You'd start randomly appearing, with your molecules being de-synchronized from the flow of time. You'd reappear for a few moments before disappearing for weeks, or months on end."

She was shocked.

"T-that's classified info-"

"If it weren't for a scientist, you'd be stuck like that. Thanks to the chrono-stabilizer on your chest, you're able to control your own flow of time."

She took a shaky breath, before speaking again.

"How did you know all of that?"

The man sighed.

"I knew you…once."

"Then you know what happens now, right luv?"

The man nodded.

"I'm afraid so."

She leapt forward, her machine pistols firing towards him. He tucked into a roll and returned fire, bullets flying towards Lena, forcing her to teleport backwards.

She flew upwards into the air, blowing a kiss towards him and she began to fire again. The man dove backwards, landing and he began to push himself backwards towards cover.

"You seem familiar! Have we met before?"

The man grunted as he felt a bullet fly through his shoulder.

"I don't think now's the time to talk."

He took cover behind a wall, the bullets impacting near him. He popped out, only to find an empty space where he thought Lena was.

"Hey, I'm over here!~"

Lena always loved taunting her opponents, and this man was the best fight she had in years.

The man caught her fist, before vaulting her over his shoulder and sending her into the air.

Lena flew wildly through the air, caught off guard at the block. She looked towards the man, to see him aim at the stabilizer on her chest. She panicked, remembering that he knew a lot about her.

"Bugger off, asshole!"

She willed herself to stop, and she froze in midair, surrounded by a blue aura. She began to rewind, her face turning from fear to determination. She watched the masked man follow her with his gun, and she landed. She expected him to open fire, not knowing about the moment of invulnerability.

But to her shock, he didn't. He placed his foot against her stomach, and lightly but firmly kicked her away.

"I told you. I know how you fight, now stay out of my way."

Lena felt a surge of rage flow through her, and her vision turned red. She threw her guns and flashed towards him, her fist in the air.

Time seemed to slow as the man raised his rifle, and aimed down his sights. His crosshair was right on her head, Lena's rage leaving her vulnerable. With one squeeze, she would be gone.

But it never happened.

The man moved his finger away from the trigger, and fell into the brown pools that were Lena's eyes. The rage in them didn't take away from her beauty one bit, and he was left with a single thought in his mind.

 _I missed seeing those eyes._

Lena felt the crunch of the man's goggles beneath her fist, feeling them break and collide with the man's soft skin. She was surprised that she hadn't broken his nose.

He tumbled back, spinning wildly and rolling on the ground.

Lena rubbed her hand, feeling the pain throb.

"Had enough, eh?"

The man started to stand back up, covering his face and using his gun as a stand to get up.

Lena smirked.

"I told you I'm more than just a pretty face!"

The man seemed to grunt, and he turned to face Lena, his scarf falling from him mouth.

The moonlight illuminated his face, and Lena froze. It wasn't possible.

It was James.

She felt so many conflicting emotions. Sadness, happiness, anger, and confusion. She was there at his funeral. She remembered how she refused to leave the casket's side. She remembered how she cried out as they had to drag her away as they buried him. HE. WAS. DEAD!

Yet, there he was. The few freckles he had on his face still there. The scar on his left cheek from when the last argument they had had caused her to scratch his face. The stress lines from the workload still on his head.

"James…"

James grimaced. She wasn't supposed to find out. He was dead, with only Soldier 76 left to continue on.

"James is dead."

Lena screamed out.

"Then who are you?!"

He sighed.

"I'm the phantom that took his place. You shouldn't be mourning over someone long gone. Move on princess."

James turned away at the slip of his tongue. He wasn't supposed to miss her, but he just revealed it. He heard Lena sob.

"James, please don't leave me…not again…"

James looked into her eyes, showing emotion for the first time in five years. A tear slowly slid down his cheek.

"I have to. I need to finish this."

With that final statement, Lena watched her presumed dead husband fade away into the darkness. She couldn't chase after him now, her emotions keeping her in place. She took off her glove, and stared at her ring once more. She had to compose herself quickly. With WSB agents on their way, she put her earpiece back on.

"..ena! Lena! Are you there?"

She took a shaky breath, before replying.

"Richard. I'm taking a few days off, alright? I think I've deserved a few days of vacation, don't you think luv?"

With that, she stood. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a man sneaking away. She dashed towards hin, shoving him against a chain link fence.

"Damn it! Not another one!"

Lena smirked.

"Another one, eh?"

She shoved her machine pistol into the man's head. Peter nearly soiled himself at the sight.

"Now, why don't you tell me exactly what you told the other guy? Don't be shy bruv, and don't you dare think about leaving a single detail."

Lena decided she wasn't gonna be left behind. She was going to find James again, no matter what.

And she knew exactly who to talk to.

 **~TPoT~**

 **And, done! A good start to my next story. I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **If this seems familiar, it's based off of a one shot in another fandom. I've decided to make an entire story around it, and add my own twist to this.**

 **This story will be taking most of my attention during the summer when I'm able to update.**

 **Overwatch is an amazing game.**

 **See ya!**

 **-MrDerper**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Overwatch, Blizzard does. I only own my OC.**

 **Welcome back! It's been a while. Sorry for the huge delay on this chapter!s That's all I have to say.**

 **~TPoT~**

 _The mission was simple enough. Go in, grab the hostages, and get out._

" _Lena, I'm not letting you do this! It's much too dangerous."_

 _If only the building wasn't in the middle of Talon territory._

" _James, I don't care what you say, I'm going on that mission, and nothing can stop me from doing so!"_

 _They barely fought, but when they did, they fought hard._

" _I don't care if you think you can, there are too many variables! Besides, Ana could do it easily enough!"_

 _She crossed her arms._

" _Ana this, Ana that, it's always her! It's like I'm not even in the picture!"_

" _Lena, I'm speaking as your husband, and I'm telling you, you're not going!"_

" _You won't stop me!"_

 _James growled._

" _Fine. Then as your Commander, you are relieved of duty for the foreseeable future."_

 _ ***SLAP***_

 _James reeled backwards. Lena glared at him viciously._

" _Get. Out."_

 _She reached for her ring, and threw it at James._

" _We're done."_

 _James looked towards the ring at the ground, and teared up. He reached towards his cheek, seeing blood. She must have scratched him. He turned, and walked out, shutting the door softly._

 _Lena sat quietly, and she fell against the wall and sobbed. She knew she had been too harsh. He only wanted her safe. But she hated that he was protective. She could take care of herself! She sighed, and picked up her ring. She slipped it onto her finger, and decided to apologize to him later._

 _She'd never get the chance._

 _ **~TPoT~**_

Lena gasped, tears streaming from her eyes. It had been a week since the break in. A week since she had seen her dead husband.

The argument had haunted her for the last few years. She knew she had broken his heart, but at the time, she didn't care. All he wanted to do was keep her safe, and she basically ended their marriage. She thought he died thinking she didn't love him.

She wiped the tears out of her eyes. She heard her phone ring, before she answered it.

"Lena here."

"Lena, I think I've got something. Meet me at my lab in two hours."

"Gotcha Winston. I'll see you there."

 **~TPoT~**

James grunted. London was as busy as ever. After that 'tip' from Peter, he came straight to London. He had a feeling that he knew where they were supposed to drop it off.

 _Looks like the WSB hired Winston. Who else would be able to make those things work?_

He expected someone from the WSB to come within the week, so there he sat in an apartment across from the lab. He saw a vehicle roll up, and watched it intently. The door opened…

…and out walked Lena.

For the first time in years, his heart skipped a beat. Even with that stabilizer on her chest, she was beautiful. He absentmindedly placed a hand on his scar. He remembered that day very well…

 **~TPoT~**

 _James sat quietly at his desk. He worked on various paperwork, and he sighed. He looked at his ring, and he stifled a sob. He always was an emotional person._

" _Oh Lena…I'm so sorry…"_

 _She didn't need to show up today, so he'd have to wait till he went home until he could apologize._

 _That's if she even wanted him back…_

 _He shook his head, and went back to work. He heard the squealing of tires. He turned…_

 _To see an explosion below him. The entire building shook, and he collapsed on his desk. He pressed a button on the bottom of his desk, and a hidden cabinet opened up. He grabbed his own personal pistol, and got behind his desk. He could hear voices outside._

" _Reyes said he was up here! Remember, he dies!"_

 _Fucking Reyes! Of course the bastard had defected. He aimed straight at the door, and waited. He watched it open, ad fired._

 _A body dropped, and bullets flew towards him. He flipped his desk for more cover, and he could feel the wind from the newly opened hole behind him._

" _You have no way out O'Connell! Just give up and we'll make it quick!"_

 _His only response was to fire forward, charging towards the men. His charge surprised them, and James grabbed on and used him as a shield. The body caught a few bullets, and James fired at his opponents._

 _He kicked another Talon soldier out of the now open window, his screaming being cut off a few seconds later. The deadly dance continued, bullets grazing his jacket, and his ammo supply draining slowly. More and more soldiers flooded in, and more and more bodies hit the floor._

 _He heard a beep, and froze. One of them had a bomb vest, and had started charging him. He began to turn his gun towards him, then he heard her._

" _James!"_

 _He turned and saw her. Lena. How was she up here?! He couldn't risk it now. If he missed, he'd detonate the vest. He only had one option. He couldn't run, he couldn't fire, so he did the one thing he could do._

" _I'm sorry Lena."_

 _He turned and charged the bomber, tackling him just as he detonated his vest. His vision went dark, and all he heard was Lena's scream._

 _ **~TPoT~**_

A tear slipped down his cheek, hitting the stand below the window. He gritted his teeth, and shook his head. Now wasn't the time to be emotional, he had to watch out for…

His eyes widened, and he brought up his binoculars. He saw a purple figure moving up the building.

 _Widowmaker? What would Talon want with Winston…?_

Then he noticed Lena walk inside. She'd be a prime target for Talon to take out.

He watched her slip in, and he got up and grabbed his rifle. It'd be a cold day in hell before he let Lena get hurt again.

 **~TPoT~**

"Winston! What have you got for me?"

Winston looked up from the many monitors scattered around the lab to see Lena stroll in. She had her playful exterior up, like always, but her eyes were determined and flinty. He got up from his chair, and slowly moved towards her.

"I have more info on your 'dead' husband."

Lena nodded, blinking forward, too impatient to walk. She looked at the main monitor, waiting for Winston to explain.

"James, or Soldier 76 as he's now known, has been sighted around the world. He's able to appear and disappear from locations very easily. Before your run in with him at the old base, he was sighted in Dorado. He ended up saving a little girl before disappearing."

Lena's heart skipped a beat at the footage of the explosion, her mind running back to the last day she saw him.

 **~TPoT~**

 _Her ears were ringing, her vision blurred. She pushed herself off the ground, and grabbed the hood of a car to help her get up. She gritted her teeth._

 _Talon…!_

 _She heard screaming and gunfire, and she looked around. She saw the many Overwatch recruits fighting a losing fight. Men and women fell to the harsh gunfire, and Talon pushed forward. She heard a whistling noise, and looked to see a rocket fly towards her location. She closed her eyes, and waited._

 _Only for it to stop short._

 _She looked to see and energy field around her, and she looked up._

" _Now Lena, don't you know that you should never stand still during a fight?"_

 _She smiled at the ape scientist._

" _Thanks for the save, luv! Now, we gotta ge-"_

 _She was cut off when a body of a Talon soldier landed on the ground next to them. She gasped, and looked up. She saw bullets fly out of James' office window, and her eyes widened._

" _Winston! Get me up there!"_

 _He nodded, and she got on his back. He started jumping up the building, dodging bullets on the way up. He managed to get close, but the window was dead in the middle of the building, with no way to get to it. Lena turned to him._

" _Throw me towards it! I can blink inside!"_

" _Lena, that's too risk-"_

" _JUST DO IT!"_

 _Winston froze, and nodded. He grabbed Lena, and threw her forward. Lena waited, and as soon as she was in front of the window, she blinked inside. She stumbled over a fallen Talon's weapon, and looked up to see James in the doorway, his gun pointed at another Talon member._

" _James!"_

 _His head whipped to see her, and she saw a tear trail down his face. She looked, and saw the bomb vest, and she opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. She looked at him, and he set his face._

" _I'm sorry Lena."_

 _He charged the bomber, and she held out her hand._

" _NO!"_

 _She saw him detonate, and the shockwave blasted her back out the open window. She blanked out, her hand limply in front of her as she fell down. No noise come to her, and it was as if she was falling in slow motion Bits and pieces of shrapnel had impacted against her, but she didn't care._

" _James…"_

 _Before she hit the ground, she felt something tackle her, her ears ringing._

" _,,,ena! Lena! We've gotta get out of here!"_

 _She saw Winston's face, and nodded blankly. They ran, to where however, they didn't know._

 _ **~TPoT~**_

"…ou okay? Lena?"

She shook her head, blinking the tears out of her eyes. The thought never failed to bring tears to her eyes. She looked away, covering her mouth.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…"

She shook her head, and looked back at the screen. She watched the many videos of him, from sightings to full on battles. She locked onto one, and nearly gasped.

"He was at the museum with us?"

Winston nodded.

"He's been investigating Talon as well, however I don't think he wanted to risk getting caught at the time to fight with us. Didn't stop him from helping though, watch."

She looked, and saw James push a piece of debris from his vantage point, and saw it drop just in time to block a shot from WIdowmaker that could've killed Lena. She smiled slightly at that.

 _Even after all this time, he can still save my life…_

Up from the rafters however, someone else gritted.

"I almost had her…"

Widowmaker watched from above, watching the two intently. Talon wanted her gone, and her showing up here was a bonus.

"So Soldier 76 is the old Overwatch commander…Reyes will want to know this…"

She smiled, one devoid of happiness.

"I could grab a few things from here as well, but first, time to finish this job…"

She readied her rifle, drawing in on Lena's head. She smirked.

"Too bad he's not here to save you."

"Think again."

She whipped around firing off a shot, but she was tackled off. The shot made Winston and Lena look up, and watched two bodies hit a nearby table. Lena gasped.

"Nice try, Widow, but it's too bad I was here…"

"James…"

He looked up, his scarf blocking his mouth. He had his eyes exposed, his new visor not ready just yet.

 _She still packs a punch…_

Widowmaker used the distraction to her advantage, firing a venom mine. It detonated, spraying gas around the room. James' grip loosened, and she kicked away, grabbing her rifle and running. James coughed heavily, before cursing. He sprinted after her, Lena right behind him. Widowmaker ran through her escape route, and she saw the window. She grinned, feeling a detonator on her hip. She jumped, and pressed it.

Back inside, James heard a beep. He looked up, and saw a bomb on the ceiling. His eyes widened, and he turned back. He sprinted towards Lena, tackling her just as the bomb went off. He felt shards of shrapnel rip through his back, forcing down a scream. He groaned in pain, rolling off of Lena.

"Shit! Winston! Get over here!"

She took off James' jacket, and winced. Underneath his shirt, she could see a lot of blood streaming out of his back. She saw his hand reaching out for something, and she grabbed it. She heard his voice.

"T-twist it…"

She did as she was told, her mind going on auto-pilot. She saw a field surround them, and she saw his back start to stitch up. He started to get up, before Lena grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward. He was directly in front of her face, and nearly cringed at the anger that showed on it.

"Where do you think you're going?"

James set his face, and looked away. She felt her hand and his cheek, forcing his face to look at her.

"I said, where. Are. You. Going?"

He looked at her, but before he could say anything, she pulled him close, and kissed him roughly. He fell back, shock emanating through his body. His body reacted, grabbing her hips and pulling her close. She pulled away, only to come right back.

"I thought I lost you, you bloody bastard," she said between kisses. He didn't speak, only bringing her head close, his hand threading through her hair. They were lost in their own world, catching up on five years of lost time. They heard someone clear their throat, and pushed away from each other, acting like teenagers who were caught by their parents. Winston stood near them, a smirk on his face.

"You two have time for that later, we've got to get out of here."

They nodded, and quickly followed Winston. James smiled slightly.

 _Just like the old times…_

~TPoT~

The three of them stood inside an Overwatch carrier, flying away from London. Winston had reasoned that there was nothing valuable at the lab, and that the WSB could pay for the damages.

"So James, why did you disappear?"

He rubbed his mouth, and walked around the mobile headquarter. He went around the table, looking at the holograms on it.

"When I woke up, I was in some sort of hospital. I had a stronger version of that biotic field around me, but no one was around. To this day, I have no idea who put me under that stasis, but anyways. I knew I had to go after Talon, but I knew I couldn't really reveal myself as still alive after that. That'd ruin a huge advantage. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell anyone I was still alive…"

He looked at Lena with a sad look on his face.

"Not even you…"

He leaned forwards, placing his hands on the table, and sighed.

"I've been tracking down Talon for the past five years, trying to find the person who orchestrated the attack on us. I've got one lead right now, and I don't like it."

Winston spoke up at this.

"Who do you think it is?"

James looked down, thinking for a bit, then looked at the two.

"Lena, tell me who the head of the WSB is."

Lena froze at this.

"James, you can't be serious. There's no way…"

"Lena, you weren't the head of Overwatch, I was. He wanted us shut down and put in prison."

She sighed, and started searching someone up. A face appeared on the holograms, showing a middle aged man, with scars and a receding hairline.

"Jonathan Avis…"

James nodded.

"He had the motive, and with the WSB searching old Overwatch HQ's, it all points back to him."

Lena slumped against a wall, and slid down to the floor.

 _I've been working for the man that nearly killed my husband…?_

She felt James' arms wrap around her, the warmth of it bringing her back from her thoughts.

"Lena, I know what you're thinking. It's not your fault. You didn't know."

She hugged him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. She closed her eyes, and heard Winston walk away to the cockpit, giving them privacy. He pulled back, and leaned his head against hers, and sighed.

"It's been a long five years without you Lena…"

He looked down and his hands, and took his gloves off. She gasped at the sight of the wedding ring. Their wedding ring.

"After all this time, I never took it off. It was a reminder of who I was fighting for. Why I kept going."

He opened his mouth to speak again, but she felt her hands grab his cheeks, and pull him close. She kissed him with all she had. Between all the kisses, she whispered out.

"You were my reason to keep going."

James carried Lena over to the seats, her cuddling into his chest. He sat down, and laid her head on his lap.

"Get some sleep, Lena…you deserve it."

Her eyes closed, and before sleep claimed her, she whispered out one final thing.

"I love you James…"

James' heart fluttered at that. He smiled, and teared up slightly. He threaded his hand through her hair.

"I love you too Lena…"

He looked out the window, watching the clouds pass by, the stars shining brightly.

"I'm not leaving anytime soon."

 **~TPoT~**

 **And chapter two finished! After like twenty revisions, I've returned to this story! I'm letting you all know now, writing multiple stories at once is not easy in the slightest. Gonna try to keep writing during my free time, which is getting a bit had since I actually got a job!**

 **Hope to see you soon!**

 **-MrDerper**


End file.
